Biography of a wild knight
|details = I have a request here to find out about a certain soldier who was active in the early days of the Hundred-Years' War. The soldier's name is Bertrand du Guesclin. The client is Mr. Rabelais of this town. First you should ask him for details |step1 = /Famous general of France/Marseille/Francois Rabelais/ Guesclin was a famous general who fought mainly in northern France and Provence. The highest quality materials concerning him will probably be found in Bretagne and Normandy. I'm busy collectiong materials for another project so could you handle this one? Nantes will probably be a good place to start. |step2 = /Through victories and capture/Nantes/Well-Dressed Youth near Church/ Guesclin dod not win everybattle he fought. Mainly fighting in northern France, his lord ordered him to become a prisoner of British and he was only freed once his ransom was paid. Defeat leading to victory, victory leading to defeat... that was the scene across al of france most of the 100 years war. |step3 = /Skillfull strategist/Nantes/Barkeep/ Bertrand do Guesclin was not your average knight. He hired mercenaries and used raids to harass his foes. Exceptional tactics at the time, but wherever did he learn them? The town official knows a lot about Guesclin, so he might know more. |step4 = /The wild nobleman/Nantes/City Official/ Guesclin loved to play war as a boy, and didn't lead the typical childhood for a noble, enjoying wrestling. At the time battles were conducted following strict rules of conduct, generally consisting of knights lining up opposite each other and then charging, and during his adolescence Guesclin was obsessed with jousting, the competitive version of his form of combat. |step5 = /Jousting matches/Nantes/City Official/ Being a good jouster allowed preparation for real combat and development of new techniques. The only difference between jousting and real combat was that the lances of delivering a fatal blow. Guesclin was therefore able to use this forum to develop his skills, and this was the secret to the strengh of his raids. |step6 = /Fresh wind blown by decaying traditions/Nantes/City Official/ Northern France and England were masters of jousting. By the time Guesclin became intereted in the golden age of jousting was already coming to an end, but Guesclin was still able to bring new techniques to war strategy at the time. If you circle around Brittany to the east there's a place you can land. You might be able to find the spot where they once practised jousting. |stepfinal = Biography of a wild knight/France Northwest Coast/near southern Large Tree/ Behind Guesclin's glories in battle lay his devotion to jousting when he was a boy. Jousting is no longer practised, but it was a custom that brought big chances to warfare. On the eastern shore of Brittany, to the north of Nantes, there's a spot where you can land. You might be able to find the place where they once practised jousting. |discoXP = 600 |cardXP = 300 |reportXP = 330 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = France Northwest Coast |seaarea = Bay of Biscay }}